1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a silver halide emulsion spectrally sensitized with a novel merocyanine dye and particularly, it is concerned with a silver halide photographic emulsion having a high green sensitivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has hitherto been known that some dimethinemerocyanine dyes can be used as a spectral sensitizer for a photographic emulsion, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,480,439, 2,497,876, 2,519,001 and 3,567,458. However, their sensitizing capacity is not enough. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,765,900 Depoorter et al, 3,736,145 Hirata et al and 3,698,910 Sakazume et al disclose somewhat dyes similar to this invention.